1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of model trains. More specifically, the invention comprises a model train coupler incorporating an electrically-controlled linear actuator which allows model train cars to be de-coupled using a remote signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
The overriding goal of the components found in a model train system is the faithful reproduction of the operation of a full-size train. The inclusion of sophisticated electronics and the use of Digital Command Control (“DCC”) have allowed a substantial increase in operation realism. One exception, however, is the state of the coupling devices which are used to selectively connect and disconnect the locomotives and cars making up a train.
Most model train users desire to operate the model train “layout” without having to manually interact with the rolling stock (the locomotives and cars). Modern power and control systems allow the user to accurately run the locomotives at desired speeds and with the desired running characteristics. The user is also able to remotely control switch turn-outs, lighting, sound effects, and a host of other features.
In the operation of full size trains it is necessary to move and arrange cars in order to create a desired configuration which will then be attached to a locomotive to create a train. Such operations are performed in switching yards, where numerous individual moves are made by coupling and de-coupling single cars and short groups of cars.
The couplers traditionally used in model trains allow a user to couple two pieces of rolling stock by pushing them together. The speeds required to create a coupling have often been unrealistically high, but at least the “push to couple” feature is functional. An example of a traditional coupler design is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,106 to Storzek (1997), which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The Storzek device also creates a reasonable facsimile of the appearance of a full size train coupler. Its operation is completely different, but this is not visually apparent to the user. The main disadvantage of a device such as disclosed in Storzek is the requirement that the user manually intervene in order to de-couple two pieces of rolling stock.
A manual de-coupling tool is shown in Storzek's FIG. 6. The use of this tool is described with respect to FIGS. 7A-7H. The tool must be inserted between the couplers and rotated to release the interlocking of the mated pair of couplers. The Storzek device works well, but as mentioned previously, manual intervention by a model train operator is generally undesirable.
Couplers which may be uncoupled using a remote signal are known in the art. One good example is the KADEE automatic coupler manufactured by Kadee Quality Products Co. of White City, Oreg. This design pivots open when placed in a strong magnetic field. An electromagnet is generally placed beneath the track at a fixed location. The user operates the model train to place a specific pair of mated couplers directly over the magnet. The user then actuates the magnet, which decouples the mated pair.
The KA-DEE type of coupler is obviously limited by the fact that it can only be operated over the fixed position of the electromagnet. This was once an acceptable limitation. However, the advent of the DCC digital communication protocol allows commands to be sent over the rails themselves. DCC commands permit most train operations to be carried out in any location on the model train layout. Thus, the requirement that the de-coupling operation be carried out in one specific location is an undesirable limitation.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a coupler which can be de-coupled using a signal sent over the rails of the model train layout (such as a DCC signal). It would also be desirable for such a coupler to remain compatible with existing coupler designs so that the user is not forced to change every coupler on every piece of rolling stock. The present invention proposes just such a coupler design.